Les regrets de l'araignée
by charybde syla
Summary: Une journée sympathique, une soirée comme les autres, une ambiance joyeuse...et soudain, tout dérape!


ALOHA! voilà une deuxième fic. ça m'a pas prit beaucoup de temps pour vouloir en poster une autre...Je crois que je suis déjà accro...

Elle était déjà écrite depuis quelques petites semaines et je trouvais qu'elle pouvait passer dans le défi de la fanbase d'aventures sur le thème de « regrets » alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait valoir le coup de la poster. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serrez pas trop désespérés par mon manque flagrant de sérieux (ironise/ironise pas? A vous de voir!). Enfin, je vais vous laisser voir à quoi elle ressemble. Je remercie JuuriSan ma correctrice et amie et bonne lecture!

Ah si! Dernière chose! En vérité j'aime beaucoup les animaux et eux aussi ils m'aiment (d'ailleurs il faudra voir à ce que certains indésirables arrêtent de squatter chez moi, mais je m'égare!) ce n'est donc pas que j'en veuille à celui qui se trouve dans cette histoire, c'est juste que j'en avais besoin pour écrire.

...vous devez pas y comprendre grand chose, à ce que je raconte...

Tant pis! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: l'univers d'avenutures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages qui sont Shin, Grunlek, Bob et Théo (et Eden) appartiennent respectivement à Seb, Krayn, Bob et Fred (et la louve...on va dire qu'elle s'appartient à elle-même car en vérité je sais pas trop...) MAIS, comme je doute qu'ils aient réellement vécu ce qui va suivre (à part peut-être petites exceptions, je ne peux rien affirmer) cette fic m'appartient!

Balthazar essaya avec peine de se récupérer son souffle. Il était plié en deux et ne parvenait plus à se redresser, du sang coulant de son front. A ses côtés, Shin avait posé un genou à terre, plongé dans un état semblable à son compagnon. Grunlek quant à lui se retenait avec difficulté à Eden, son pelage habituellement soyeux tâché de sang, sous peine de s'écrouler et de ne pas pouvoir se relever. Le seul à émettre des sons hargneux et préventifs était Théo, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et des menaces plein la bouche.

Des flammèches provenant de buissons et d'arbustes enflammés s'envolaient dans le ciel nocturne, projetant des ombres effrayantes sur le campement désolé.

La soirée avait plutôt bien débutée pour le quatuor. Le groupe s'était installé à l'ombre d'une falaise, surplombant un lac qui leur fournirait de quoi boire et se nourrir par la suite.

La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement éprouvante, malgré la longue marche qu'ils avaient faits, et c'était plutôt en forme que les quatre hommes avaient dressé le camps. Pas vraiment fatigués, ils avaient commencés à discuter à la lueur du feu et ne s'étaient endormis que bien plus tard.

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout avait dégénéré...

Théo, qui devait monter la garde, s'était éloigné dans l'épaisse forêt sombre pour récupérer quelques branchages afin d'alimenter le feu. Au moment de revenir, il avait légèrement tourné en rond en se rendant compte qu'il s'était aventuré dans une zone marécageuse et qu'il faisait plus attention où il mettait les pieds qu'au chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il ne perdit cependant pas trop de temps dans ses recherches et retrouva rapidement, en grognant, son chemin.

Malheureusement pour lui, il pouvait se passer _énormément_ de choses en à peine quelques minutes...

Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il retrouva le campement abandonné. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette vue et se mit à rechercher activement ses compagnons. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'angoisse s'emparait peu à peu de lui, progressant, s'amplifiant dans chaque parcelles de son être, rampant sous sa peau et le faisant frissonner. Il prit de profondes inspirations afin de se calmer et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il observa le sol à la recherche d'indices pouvant le mettre sur la piste de ses camarades et avisa quelques traces de pas. Il choisit de les suivre, se disant que, de toute manière, il avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur l'un de ses compagnons plutôt que sur un étranger (et de préférence ami). Et en effet, la chance l'accompagnait car, alors qu'il venait à peine de quitter le camps, il aperçu la silhouette du semi-élémentaire s'approcher de lui en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Le paladin se précipita à sa rencontre et remarqua rapidement que ce dernier était sonné. Il prit son ami sous son bras sans poser de questions et le ramena au camps. Il le fit s'asseoir et boire un peu d'eau et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ou se trouvaient Bob et Grunlek, il sentit une petite piqûre sur sa nuque ainsi qu'un grand frisson qui lui glaça la colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna instinctivement, lame sortie, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Bob. Celui-ci avait du sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à son menton. Théo baissa automatiquement son arme et se retourna pour la troisième fois quand Shin poussa un cri aiguë:

« -Théo! Fait attention! Dans ton... »

Le paladin se retourna une nouvelle fois et un visage effrayé remplaça son regard interrogateur. Il se mit à reculer précipitamment en lâchant son arme et bascula par dessus Eden qui était revenue avec Grunlek en entendant le cri de Shin. Il ne cessait de répéter « Non...NON! Pourquoi? Shin, Balthazar, c'est pas possible... Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce que...? ».

Il s'emmêla les pieds pour la seconde fois et atterri cette fois dans le lac en poussant un hurlement.

Alors que des flammes començaient à tourner autour des doigts de Bob et que Eden se mettait à grogner, Shin interrompit ses compagnons qui regardaient d'où venait l'ennemi:

« -L'araignée, là! Cette connerie mord et provoque des hallucinations! Elle sort de l'eau!Là! La laisser pas vous toucher! »

Alors là, ce fut bran-le-bat-de-combat! Le feu fusait, les coups tombaient et les indications que Shin hurlait, encore trop faible pour se relever, emplissaient l'air ambiant! La pauvre arachnide esquivait coup sur coup en se déplaçant à toute vitesse dans le camps faisant de celui-ci un vrai capharnaüm.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Eden qui l'attrapa et la déchiqueta d'un coup de crocs. Tous récupérèrent leurs souffles tandis que Théo se débattait encore dans l'eau en se cachant les yeux. Bob prit la parole:

« -Mais c'était quoi ce BORDEL?! »

Ce fut Shin qui, encore une fois, lui répondit tandis que chacun essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle que fut cette soirée:

« -Je sais pas! Je sais juste que quand on s'est réveillés Grunlek et moi, Théo et toi vous aviez disparus et on a décidé de vous chercher! Sauf que quand je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt, cette araignée m'a mordu et j'ai commencé à halluciner. Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes mais je me suis retrouvé comme assommé avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Du coup, j'ai décidé de retourner au camps et là, je suis tombé sur Théo qui m'a ramené. Et puis t'est revenu couvert de sang sur le visage et Théo s'est fait mordre! ...D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Bob, qui fixait maintenant Théo pour déterminer de quoi celui-ci avait peur, se tendit légèrement et après une hésitation finit par sortir un:

« -...Je me suis pris une branche en allant chercher Théo dans la forêt... »

Grunlek le regarda d'un air de dire « T'est sérieux là?! » et alors qu'il demandait à Shin si la « crise » de Théo allait durer longtemps et que le plus jeune lui assurait que pour lui ça n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes; ledit Théo (qui commençait à se calmer sous l'effet de la douche froide qu'avait été son plongeon) poussa un dernier hurlement, cette fois ci bien plus explicite que les autres:

« NOOON! Je veux PAS devenir une FEMME avec des fleurs dans les cheveux qui aime les PAPILLOOOOOONS! » Il se calma rapidement et se retrouva face à ses trois compagnons qui le fixait l'air interdits … avant d'éclater de rire !

Le paladin rougit violemment et essaya de se relever, avec le plus de dignité possible, avant de se ré écrouler de nouveau dans l'eau vaseuse, avec trop peu de force dans les bras pour se relever.

Balthazar essaya avec peine de se récupérer son souffle. Il était plié en deux et ne parvenait plus à se redresser, du sang coulant de son front, rappelant sa rencontre fortuite avec une branche. A ses côtés, Shin avait posé un genou à terre, plongé dans un état semblable à son compagnon alors qu'il essayait sans grand succès de se relever. Grunlek quant à lui se retenait avec difficulté à Eden, son pelage habituellement soyeux tâché de sang, sous peine de s'écrouler et de ne pas pouvoir se relever s'étouffant à moitié de rire. Le seul à émettre des sons hargneux et préventifs était Théo, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et des menaces plein la bouche alors qu'il essayait pitoyablement de sortir de l'eau, son armure et ses vêtements trempés et le teint rouge pivoine.

L'araignée quant à elle, avait ses morceaux qui traînaient dans un coin et commençait à brûler à cause du feu de Balthazar.

Et elle devait se traiter de tous les noms d'être tombée sur ce quatuor et d'avoir mordu l'un d'entre eux pour un résultat si pittoresque; regrettant cette vie si courte et cette fin si affreuse.

 _Je voulais également plaidoyer en faveur des araignées, ces pauvres petites bêtes qui viennent nous mordre dans la nuit, et dont on avale une dizaine de représentantes en dormant par an (si, si je vous jure!)._

 _Ne lâchez rien les filles! Un jour vous trouverez quelqu'un qui n'afficheras pas une grimace de dégoût et qui ne vous écrasera pas pour son bien ou celui d'un/une ami(e)._

Voilà, voilà, un petit O.S. Bien sympathique à écrire avec l'espoir que vous apprécierez. Le petit bouton review est en bas de la page et vous savez mieux que moi où se trouve votre clavier alors siouplaît! Une review, c'est tout simple à donner et ça fait très plaisir d'en recevoir! (et ça permet aussi d'essayer de s'améliorer quelques fois, ce qui est très utile ^ ^)


End file.
